


You're Not Alone... Not Anymore

by CanineR7A7



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Protective Amelie, Protective Emily, Protective OCs, Protective Reaper, Protective Sombra, Tracer needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14898956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineR7A7/pseuds/CanineR7A7
Summary: Moira and Doomfist crossed a line when they tortured Tracer for their own amusement. Widowmaker, Sombra and Reaper are done playing their games. Tensions are high in the Reformed-Overwatch and Tracer has been suffering for too long. Emily is tired of her girlfriend becoming worn down by her so-called friends. Time to call in a favour...and Field-Lieutenant Sydney Taylor won't let the world break the people she has come to care for.





	1. Chapter 1

The heated silence from the com-link felt like it was burning Tracer’s ear as she blinked to the next rooftop, things had been like it ever since the recall was activated; the constant threat of the governments tearing the team apart had them all stressed and they’d begun to snap at each other, the training rooms at the watchpoint had enough blood-stains from sparring sessions that had gotten out of hand, and the hostility that radiated from everyone was a painful reminder of her childhood – except this time, with the limited fuel there was no way for her to reach Emily when things got too hard, there was no Mick to shelter her from the rain when the anger was too suffocating, and there was no Sydney to save her when her thoughts grew too heavy.

“Tracer! Focus!” A voice snapped in her ear, Tracer forced herself not to flinch as she shot forward again, familiar anxiety building in her chest. The team were near her if the clearness of the gunfire was any indication, she tried to force back memories of cool metal cutting into her wrist and the rain that stung as it seeped into the fresh scars.

“Tracer where are you?!” She breathed out a shaky breath and tried to tell herself that they didn’t mean to snap at her, that the harshness in their voices was purely from stress and that it would wear off on the flight back. It was wishful thinking, she knew that, but it was the only way she could keep going.

“On my way.” She murmured into the com as she blasted a Talon grunt, sometimes she felt the Talon agents were purposely making things easy for them, it was clear whatever team dynamic had existed dissolved into nothing over the few short months. She longed to see her friends back in King’s Row but it was too risky, the best she could do was find a place to hide back at the watchpoint until they were sent out again. Some of the newer recruits tried to get her to open up to them in the beginning, but it was clear that they were being consumed by the hostility as well, it was like that old book series that Sydney enjoyed reading when she visited, one where everyone aged fifteen or over became zombie-like with insanity – only the team weren’t insane, they knew what they were doing, they just no longer seemed to care.

“What took you so long?!” She ignored the fear that welled up, the last time someone asked her that she’d received a shattered shin and a black eye that lasted for three weeks. She willed her mind to think of the happier times, the times where Jack’s expression softened whenever he noticed she was looking, the way Ana’s mother instincts were brought to the surface when she got any injury that needed a bandage, and the sibling-like bond she had with the few members of Blackwatch she interacted with.

“There’s more Talon goons up here than expected.” She replied, trying to keep the cockney accent from showing too much, it was irrational but she couldn’t help but fear that the dialect would irritate them further. What she’d said was partially true, there were enough Talon agents on the rooftops that she was forced to concentrate on them instead of the com-chatter, but not enough to warrant not speaking to the team, but she could never admit to being afraid of saying anything to them so she was stuck using half-truths as excuses.

“Deal with them, we’re stretched too thin as it is.” She breathed out a sigh of relief and darted off to deal with the squadron forming on the neighbouring roof. She’d just landed when something shoved her forward and a thin hand wrapped around her throat.

“Well, this was unexpected.” The Irish tone of Talon’s scientist grated against her ears, her com was silent now but she doubted she would’ve heard what the team said anyway. Her last thoughts as consciousness left her was of the worried faces of Emily and Sydney when they learned of her family life.


	2. Chapter 2

The room she woke up in was cold and dark, she attempted to raise her hand but felt a chain tighten around her wrist, she scanned the room, not noticing anything more than a metal door and a table covered by a sheet. A sound came from outside and Tracer watched as the door screeched open and the looming figure of Doomfist walked in, she felt her heartbeat quicken as she remembered the last time they’d crossed paths, except this time there’d be no way back if she did phase out.

“So you’re finally awake.” She repressed a shiver at the tone of his voice, she couldn’t show fear here. She watched as he walked over to one of the far corners of the room and almost flinched when she saw Moira walk in a few moments later. The scientist stood closer to the centre and gained a sadistic smile when Tracer met her eyes.

“I remembered you being more vocal than that. Shimada and McCree certainly never shut up about you.” Tracer forced herself not to flinch at the mention of her old friends – Genji had become subdued over time in an effort to avoid the hostility and Jesse had become easily irritable, she found herself avoiding them the most, she knew they didn’t like being the way they were and she could tell they were relieved when another day went by that they didn’t accidentally hurt her.

“Maybe time really does change everything.” The scientist walked over to the table at that point, Tracer couldn’t see anything that was on it but, judging by the way Moira considered each item, it was nothing good. She could hear the scientist pick something up but the scientist’s form hid whatever it was.

“Tell me one thing Tracer, if you knew what would become of your precious team, would you have joined the recall?” Tracer refused to allow the doubt to show, Overwatch might be strained, definitely strained, but they were still helping people. If the price she had to pay for keeping people safe from Talon’s clutches was her own life, she’d pay it.

“Nothing? I was sure you had an answer for everything, oh well, I suppose it’s a good thing we’re not after answers.” That didn’t sound good, if this was an interrogation they’d have to leave her alive – in pain, but alive – if this was just a source of amusement then she had no way of knowing how it would go, she’d probably end up dead. The thought was unpleasant but she was already experienced in being tortured for fun, probably not something she should be proud of but it might help.

“You know, something I was always curious about was your familiarity with medical. I reviewed Ziegler’s notes about you when she was too busy to notice, you seemed to answer each of the questions before she could finish speaking them, and when asked about injuries you showed a basic understanding of some of the more advanced medical terms. Your career with the RAF shows a spotless record in terms of injuries. I wonder where that knowledge came from.” Tracer breathed out an inaudible gasp, the scientist may not know the exact reason behind it but she was certainly smart enough to connect the dots, maybe not right now, but after enough time she’d figure it out. Then whatever advantage Tracer had would be torn to shreds.

“I would have put it down to your…situation. But this was a recurring thing before the Slipstream, even during your time as an RAF pilot.” This was not good, she knew some extra security had been placed on the few medical records from her childhood, the times where the injury couldn’t be overshadowed by a smile, or passed off as an accident, but that security wouldn’t hold up against Talon’s hacker – she just had to hope that they hadn’t dug that far down.

“One thing that is clear is that you have visited medical enough times to allude to a slightly increased pain-tolerance. I wonder how long that will last.” Tracer gulped as the scientist walked towards her, a barbed knife clutched loosely in her hand, this was not going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

The next time she woke up a hand was carding through her hair, she lifted her head, cringing at the pounding she could feel behind her eyes. She was still in the room, that much she could tell, the only difference was that Doomfist and Moira had left. Her thought pattern was cut off when someone flickered into view in a haze of purple light, Tracer tensed when she recognised Talon’s hacker.

“Easy, I’m not here to hurt you amiga.” The hand moved down to her jaw and she could feel something soothing the large bruise. She didn’t know what was going on; this wasn’t an interrogation tactic she was familiar with.

“Why?” She internally winced at the hoarseness of her voice; she hadn’t used it much over the past few months, that combined with the torture hadn’t exactly helped. She felt a bottle being nudged into her hand and was too busy drinking from it to notice the chain was no longer there.

“We’ve been planning on leaving for some time now but never got round to it, this was the breaking point.” She felt Sombra’s arm wrap around her shoulders and lift her up, she wasn’t surprised that she ended up slumped against the hacker.

“We?” Just as the word left her mouth she watched as Widowmaker and Reaper entered the room, she didn’t know whether it was the injuries or the fact that neither of them was acting hostile towards her, but she felt herself relaxing slightly.

“Are you certain she is ready to be moved?” The sniper demanded just as Tracer felt a cool hand gently rest on her arm. She couldn’t help but compare the Talon – former Talon? – Agents with her friends back home. The hacker at her side reminded her of Mick during the time where she’d recovered from a broken leg – the omnic had stuck to her side until she left the Underground in case she fell, the sniper’s hand on her arm reminded her of the way Emily had fussed about her when she was preparing to pilot the Slipstream, Reaper’s steady presence reminded her of all the times Sydney had followed her home to make sure she was safe.

“Even if she wasn’t we can’t leave her here.” The growl was oddly comforting but she still couldn’t understand why they were helping her, they were enemies, right?

“We’re going to get you somewhere safe Speedy, is there anywhere you want to go first?” The fact that the trio had even thought about what she wanted to do was enough to ease her worries. With that in mind, she murmured the one word she had been thinking about for the past few months.

“Home.”


	4. Chapter 4

Emily gazed at the rain that splashed against the lone window in her and Lena’s apartment, her thoughts were troubled as she thought about her girlfriend, she’d noticed the way Lena had grown skittish in their video calls and hated how much it reminded her of Lena during the early days of their friendship – something was wrong within Overwatch, she just didn’t know what, Lena insisted she was fine but her actions spoke otherwise. She’d mentioned her concerns to Sydney but the soldier had been busy lately and she didn’t know enough about the bond between the Overwatch members, although it was reassuring that Sydney didn’t try to brush off her concerns. A knocking sound caught her attention and she moved to open the door.

“Hello?” She froze when she saw who was at the door; three people who she knew to be members of Talon stood there, the one who reminded her of the emo family that lived three floors down held a clearly injured Lena in his arms.

“Is she okay?” She demanded, momentarily forgetting that she should probably be fearing for her life, she gently placed a hand on her girlfriend’s cheek, heart clenching at the pain-filled moan.

“No, we got her out as soon as we could, but there was nothing we could do to stop this.” The fact that they’d helped her anyway was enough to send Emily into a confused silence; she gently lifted her lover from the man’s arms and placed her on the couch before draping a blanket over her.

“I’m thankful you helped her, but what happens now?” She watched as the group exchanged glances before the blue-skinned woman – holy shit Lena wasn’t kidding – shrugged a shoulder and met Emily’s eyes with her golden ones.

“We’re going to move her somewhere safe, she wanted to come here first. It would be for the best if we brought you with us.” There was the confusion again, why were they helping her and not Overwatch?

“Okay, I’ll need a more detailed explanation but that can happen later. Right now, you three look dead on your feet so you’re not going anywhere tonight. Plus, I need to make a call, if we’re really dropping off the grid for a while; there are two people who are coming with us – no negotiation.” The three Talon agents seemed to consider her words before nodding.

“That is acceptable, would you mind getting the other two here before morning?” Emily nodded and picked up her tablet, trusting that the skull icon on the screen was simply added protection. She pressed the icon of three blue lieutenant stripes and waited for Sydney to pick up.

“Taylor.” A voice barked from the screen, Emily smiled at the commanding tone; Sydney always was the ideal soldier.

“Sydney it’s me.” There was a rustling sound from the screen; it didn’t take a genius to recognise that the speaker was moving to a private area.

“Emily? What’s going on? You only use this line when there’s an emergen- shit, is Lena okay?” Emily recognised the concern immediately, Sydney was close to both of them but it was Lena that she constantly checked on, some might think she’d be jealous but she knew that Sydney’s concern was well founded.

“No, she’s not. Listen, there are some things you need to hear but I’d rather do it in person, is there any way for you to get a few months away from work?” There was silence for a few moments before the soldier spoke.

“In any other situation no, but one of the Generals owe me a favour. I’ll be at your’s in an hour tops, I’ll get Mick on the way.” The connection cut then and Emily breathed a sigh of relief, she had no illusions that this could impact Sydney’s career but, even as a girl, Sydney had proven that she would do whatever it took to keep their makeshift family safe.

“So, these friends? Anything we should know?” Emily rubbed at her eyes trying to think of a way to explain it without going into too much detail.

“Lena and I are girlfriends. Sydney is also our partner but we don’t refer to her as our girlfriend, or act overly affectionate in public, the military’s fine with soldiers being in relationships but polyamorous relationships are generally frowned upon. As far as the public know she just has a sibling-like friendship with us. Mick is an omnic we’ve known since we were kids, we don’t have much contact with him due to the state of human-omnic relations, but none of us would ever think of leaving him behind.” She was thankful that they didn’t make any comments about Mick, it was tiring having to be in the same room as omnic haters when they were close to one.


	5. Chapter 5

The Talon agents looked up from their place at the table when a strange sequence of knocks came from the door; Emily sprang up immediately and held a whispered conversation before allowing the new arrivals in. The omnic entered first, he looked exactly like all the others except for the black decals that wound around his chassis, he immediately approached the slumbering speedster and pulled some medical supplies from the satchel at his side. The other guest had most of their attention; the woman was easily a head taller than Emily and her clothing did little to hide her muscular figure, judging by the heaviness of her tread it was clear that a good portion of her legs were robotic, it was also clear that the entirety of her left arm was mechanical.

“Jasper’s bringing the van around.” Her voice definitely lacked the cockney tone, but it was nowhere near Emily’s light Scottish one.

“I spent my early childhood in the West Midlands, didn’t speak to enough people to pick up the London accent. Don’t look so surprised, that’s the second thing people ask about.” The trio decided they liked the woman then and there, none of them had they patience for people who beat around the bush.

“You guys have my gratitude for helping Ox, but I wanna know why you helped her, and I wanna know you intentions for what happens next.” Reaper pulled his mask off, feeling relieved when neither Brit reacted to his scarred features.

“This might go smoother if you knew our names.”

“Gabriel Reyes, former Blackwatch commander. Amelie LaCroix, people who ran the care home mentioned you a lot, plus I had Lena’s stories. Olivia Colomar, been wanting to meet the world’s greatest hacker for some time now.” The stunned silence lasted for all of five seconds.

“How the-?”

“Easy, Reyes’ face was on every screen during Overwatch’s collapse, the scars don’t hide it that well. I already knew who Widowmaker was, cause Overwatch knew and Lena needs time to vent more than you’d think. Truthfully, I just guessed you were Olivia Colomar cause Sombra appeared the same time she went missing.” Sombra felt uneasy, she recognised the signs of someone who had a bad life, Tracer sent of red flags straight away and this Lieutenant was no different. She was just glad that Talon never tried to recruit the soldier, with an introduction like that; it scared her to think what this woman was capable of.

“Okay Sydney, you’ve scared them enough.” The smirk on Emily’s face told hem this wasn’t the first time Sydney had pulled the detective trick, and judging by the seriousness in the soldier’s expression, she felt it just as necessary as the first time.

“Who’s Jasper?” Gabriel asked, trying to keep the conversation on track.

“He’s another omnic; we’re not as close to him though. He runs the Underground if Mick isn’t there, and if this conversation is going where I think it is, then we’ll need Mick with us.” Sydney was silent while the former-Talon operatives explained everything; by the end of the explanation, an unsettling whirring sound was coming from Mick’s direction and both Sydney and Emily had a white-knuckled grip on each other’s hand.

“I know a place we can go; I’ve already stashed my armour in the van. Em, I know you planned to leave in the morning but we need to go now. Mick, you know where the emergency travel supplies are kept – get them to the van. Widow; keep an eye on things from the window, head to the van when all of us are in. Sombra, there should be a tablet in the van connected to all the monitoring systems from here to the safe-house; I trust you know what to do. Tall-dark-and-Edgy, get Lena to the van. I’ll bring the weapons and necessary combat gear down.” They all moved as one, not daring to relax until they’d said their goodbyes to Jasper and sped off.


End file.
